


Dinner at mine or yours?

by hopewithglasses



Series: After Blood at the Wheel [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, HISHE (How it Should Have Ended), Post-Episode: s02e07 Blood At The Wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopewithglasses/pseuds/hopewithglasses
Summary: If someone had suggested to him this morning that tonight he would find himself sitting on the couch in his parlor, tie loosened, with a fire burning low in the fireplace and one arm draped around the neck of the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher, he would never had believed it… yet here they were.A continuation of what could have happened after the events of Blood at the Wheel, if only Jack and Phryne were honest about how they really feel about each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of series: After Blood at the Wheel
> 
> Obviously, I don't own these characters.

Jack wondered if his heart would ever beat a normal rhythm again.  
  
If someone had suggested to him this morning that tonight he would find himself sitting on the couch in his parlor, tie loosened, with a fire burning low in the fireplace and one arm draped around the neck of the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher, he would never had believed it… yet, here they were.  
  
Hours after her arrival, after their admissions of love for each other, he still felt his heart stutter every time her fingertips brushed his wrist. Each touch, feather-light, surprised him a little. He could feel Phryne’s head getting heavier and heavier against his shoulder as her body drifted deeper into sleep, but still her fingers felt for him every few minutes. _Did she need reassurance, even in her sleep, that he was with her?_ He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, exhaling out slowly so as not to disturb her.  
  
His heart skipped a beat as the memory of kissing her caused his eyes to pop open unbidden, again. He felt his cheeks flush with warmth for what felt like the hundredth time. There was no way he would get any sleep tonight with Phryne in his arms.  
  
He smiled to himself as he realized… he didn’t even mind.  
  
Phryne’s fingers tightened around his wrist. He heard her breathe in sharply, then relax her grip on him as she exhaled out a long, slow breath. “Jack,” she spoke softly and he looked down, seeing her open eyes looking up towards his.  
  
“Phryne,” he kissed her softly on the temple and hugged her tightly to his chest before releasing his hold on her and leaning back so he could get a better look at her. “How are you?”  
  
“Good,” she replied, smiling, but then stifled a yawn “… tired. What time is it?”  
  
Jack glanced towards his wrist and gave her a small smile, “late… or early, depending on one’s point of view.”  
  
Phryne smiled mischievously at him and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. His heart hammered against his chest, betraying his attempts to appear calm under the touch of the woman he’d loved for so long.  
  
Phryne reached across his body and picked up his hand, checking his watch for herself. “It’s after four o’clock. Don’t you need to sleep tonight?” she asked, her tone full of playful concern.  
  
Jack smiled at her, his lips pressed together in their usual way. “I couldn’t sleep right now even if I wanted to,” he said, his voice betraying the amazement he still felt that she was with him.  
  
“Oh Jack,” Phryne smiled at him, setting his heart off on another gallop around his chest. She sounded a little sad, so he gave her a wide smile and leaned over to kiss her on the nose.  
  
“Don’t you worry about me, Miss Fisher,” he said, voice low and gravely from the late hour. “I’m content to sit here all night if you are.”  
  
The way Phryne smiled at him made him feel like the luckiest man in the world, and when she leaned up to kiss him he lost all sense of himself… where his own thoughts had lived a moment before, now there was only Phryne.  
  
Her kisses were going to be the death of him.  
  
***  
  
Phryne lost herself completely in Jack. The feel of his jaw beneath her fingertips. The taste of his mouth on hers. The way he whispered her name over and over again as he kissed his way down her neck, his husky voice driving her to distraction.  
  
She shifted her position, turning her body so that she was kneeling on the couch, and captured his mouth with her own. As she leaned over him she felt his body shift next to her; his hand disappeared from her waist, only to reappear a moment later on the back of her thigh.  
  
Raising herself up she deepened the kiss, biting his lower lip before pulling it into her mouth. Without even realizing she was doing it, Phryne moved her knee over Jack’s legs and straddled him. She groaned into his mouth at the sensation of his body underneath hers.  
  
She pulled back to look at him and felt her arousal pulse at the sight in front of her.  
  
Jack’s eyes were black with desire, his mouth swollen from meeting hers, his hair mussed from her fingers. She lowered herself to kiss him again, pressing herself into his lap reflexively.  
  
She felt Jack’s body stiffen as the warmth between her legs pressed against his own thoroughly aroused sex.  
  
“Phryne,” Jack spoke her name with a wild desperation she’d never heard before. He grabbed her hips and stilled her, his eyes tightly shut, holding her body several inches above his own.  
  
“Oh, Jack,” Phryne keened at the loss of contact between them. She was desperate for release after the hours in his arms, his kisses and voice arousing her in a way she had not been prepared for.  
  
“Please,” she panted. Threading her fingers through his hair she kissed him again, whimpering from desire for him to touch her. She knew it wouldn’t take much, she felt sure she would come undone with the smallest provocation.  
  
“Phryne,” Jack broke the kiss, opening his eyes to seek out hers. “I…” he stopped, looking slightly pained. “I don’t think you realize…” he closed his eyes again, swallowing thickly, then continued, “ how long it’s been since…” he trailed off, putting gentle pressure on her hips to guide her off his lap.  
  
Phryne understood then. Her mind jumped unbidden to thoughts of Jack’s ex-wife, and her curiosity all these months about just how long Jack had been living alone and whether he ever had overnight company.  
  
She allowed Jack to guide her backwards to give them each a few moments reprieve. She felt certain that her own desire must be just as evident to Jack as his was to her. She took a deep breath in an attempt to slow her heartbeat, noticing as she exhaled how shaky she sounded.  
  
Jack must have noticed too because he gave her a pained smile and dropped his head back and let his own breath out in a huff. Phryne bit her lip as she watched him breath in and out with slow deliberation. She could see his pulse pounding in his neck, a staccato tempo to match her own.  
  
She wanted Jack so badly it hurt, but she tamped down her own desperate desire and carefully extricated herself from his lap. She’d waited this long to be with Jack Robinson… she could wait a little longer.  
  
***  
  
Jack opened his eyes when he felt Phryne settle next to him. He felt like such a fool. He couldn’t believe he’d almost… He’d barely stopped her in time to avoid embarrassing himself like a schoolboy, _fully dressed… on the couch… in his parlor._  
  
It had been a long, _long_ time since he’d been with a woman… and to have that woman be Phryne Fisher, the object of his desire, the woman he’d dreamed about for months and months while they’d flirted and danced around each other… He took slow, steady breaths, feeling his arousal throb with the desire to pull her back onto him.  
  
He turned his head to look at her, the most heartbreakingly beautiful woman he’d ever seen. He could read her desire as she looked at him, mouth slightly open, pupils dilated and hungry. He felt himself tense up ever so slightly as she reached out and brushed his hair back before leaning in and kissing him softly on his forehead.  
  
“It can wait,” she reassured him with a squeeze of his hand and he allowed himself to relax. Waiting was the last thing he wanted to do, but he felt that they’d left too much unsaid and he knew from the look in Phryne’s eyes that she meant what she said. It could wait…  
  
Jack cleared his throat. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts.  
  
He looked down at their still-clasped hands and then back up again at Phryne. “I could use a drink… whiskey?” he asked.  
  
She nodded at him, releasing his hand and brushing her hair back away from her face. “That sounds divine,” she smiled, just as the clock on his desk chimed five.  
  
Jack stood up slowly, adjusting himself as discretely as possible as he turned away from Phryne and moved across the room towards the piano. He picked up her tumbler along the way and when he reached the side table, poured them each a measure from the bottle. He took took a long, slow drink, willing his body to behave itself before he turned back towards Phryne, one glass in each hand.  
  
The dim light coming off the glowing embers in the fire sparkled in her eyes as he walked towards her from across the room. She hummed with delight when he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
“Would you like me to build up the fire?” he asked, handing her a glass.  
  
Phryne considered for a moment before she shook her head. “No. It’s perfect as it is,” she answered, smiling as she patted the couch next to her.  
  
Jack gave her a tightlipped smile. He tipped his glass back, draining it, then let himself drop into his armchair, setting his empty glass on the table next to him. When he looked up and caught Phryne’s eyes he couldn’t help but laugh a little. She was pouting… _honest to goodness_. He thought about teasing her further but knew he wouldn’t be able to keep a straight face.  
  
“Phryne,” he smirked, “I’m just putting my slippers on.” To illustrate his point he reached down and removed first one shoe, then the other. “If you’re not going to wear them…” he pushed his feet into his sheepskin slippers one at a time… “surely you can’t object?” He smiled as her eyes lit up in understanding. He stood up slowly, feeling tired for the first time since Phryne’s arrival.  
  
“Now scoot over,” he picked up the blanket that was draped over the back of his armchair and moved towards the couch. “Let’s see if we can catch a few winks before the sun comes up.”  
  
Phryne stood up and met him with a kiss on the cheek. She took the blanket in one hand and reached for Jack’s hand with her other. His heart leapt awake at her touch. She moved backwards, pulling Jack towards her.  
  
“Get comfortable, dear Jack,” Phryne said, reaching up to unknot his tie the rest of the way. He reveled in her closeness, her scent as he breathed in, the feeling of her fingertips gently tugging his tie loose.  
  
“You’ll be the death of me,” he whispered softly, leaning his mouth forward to kiss her forehead.  
  
“I certainly hope not, Jack,” she smirked up at him, eyes sparkling as she pulled his tie out from under his collar. “We still have a lot of living to do.”  
  
***  
  
The way Jack’s eyes shone at her words left Phryne feeling breathless.  
  
Flirting with Jack had been her default form of communication for so long that she had to remind herself that her flirting could hardly be considered innocent anymore.  
  
Jack never broke eye contact with her as he slowly lowered himself into a sitting position on the couch. She stood over him for several long moments until he nodded his head to the side, silently asking if she was going to join him.  
  
Phryne smiled before spreading the blanket onto Jack’s lap. She leaned over and kissed him softly at one corner of his mouth, “I’ll be right back,” she whispered, before moving to press a matching kiss to the other corner.  
  
Jack nodded at her as she straightened up, folding his tie carefully in her hands. She moved silently towards the door to the parlor, stopping on the threshold just long enough to watch Jack bring his feet up onto the couch and lean his head back. She smiled at the image of him in profile, the embers of the fire lighting up his strong, handsome features.  
  
Phryne tiptoed down the hallway, past the kitchen and into Jack’s bedroom. She laid his tie carefully on the bed and moved to the small, adjacent bathroom. She took a moment to poke around, running her fingers over the bottles and jars that helped make Jack smell so delicious each day. She peeked into his cupboard, not at all surprised to see that his shaving kit was meticulously clean.  
  
When she was finished using the bathroom she moved back into the bedroom where she gave a quick glance around, adding notes to her mental dossier on Jack Robinson’s life. Dark colors. Soft furnishings. Books on the nightstand.  
  
She spied a large wardrobe across the room, and picking Jack’s tie up from the bed, made her way towards it. When Phryne opened it, she was struck by an insurmountable urge to run her hands over Jack’s things. She carefully hung his tie next to the others, smiling at the way she could picture him wearing each one of his handsome three-piece suits… _and how well he wore them_ , she breathed to herself.  
  
Smiling to herself she closed the wardrobe again and made her way towards the door, allowing her fingers to trace along the soft quilt on Jack’s bed as she went. Giving the room one last look, she pulled the door closed before heading back towards the front of the house where she knew Jack was waiting for her.  
  
Phryne heard Jack’s heavy breathing when she came back into the parlor. She made her way towards him silently, noticing how beautiful his eyelashes looked when his eyes were closed. She lifted the blanket and moving as carefully as she could manage, climbed onto the couch with Jack. She was trying to get comfortable without waking him and stilled when she heard him whisper her name, low and soft, “Phryne.”  
  
She felt herself melt when he spoke to her like that. “Yes Jack,” she murmured, smiling when he lifted his arm to make space for her at his side.  
  
“What took you so long?” he teased, eyes never opening.  
  
Phryne bit back a giggle. “Never you mind, Jack Robinson,” she dropped her voice to a whisper, laying her head against his chest. “Go back to sleep.” She could feel the steady beating of his heart, hear the way his breathing slowed as he drifted back to sleep with his arms around her.  
  
_I could get used to this_ , she thought to herself and, feeling the heaviness of her own eyelids, closed her eyes with a satisfied smile.  
  
***  
  
Jack woke, as usual, when he heard the milkman at the door. He wondered how he could feel both amazingly content and incredibly uncomfortable at the same time. Phryne was asleep, her upper body draped lazily across his chest cutting off all circulation below his left elbow.  
  
He knew he needed to get moving if he wanted to get to the station at the usual time, but couldn’t bring himself to disturb Phryne. He flexed his fingers experimentally… he was fairly certain they were still attached to the end of this hand.  
  
His mind wandered back over the past several days. His chest clenched when he remembered those long minutes driving to the scene of what he thought was Phryne’s death. He felt his heart speed up at the memory and without meaning to, he squeezed Phryne tight to his chest.  
  
Something like a small squeak emerged from her throat.  
  
Jack smiled and loosened his hold, only slightly, before leaning down to kiss Phryne on the head.  
  
“Good morning,” he whispered, voice rough from sleep. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
  
Phryne answered him with a groan and a muffled question he couldn’t understand.  
  
“Say that again?” he asked, reaching up to brush her hair away from her face.  
  
“I said,” Phryne opened one eye and peeked up at him through long, sleepy lashes, “What time is it?”  
  
Jack pressed another kiss to her forehead before answering, “Probably not much past six. The milkman’s usually here by quarter past.”  
  
Phryne made a show of rolling her eyes before planting her face back down into the crook of Jack’s arm. He moved it from underneath her, feeling the blood rush to his fingertips in pins and needles.  
  
“You’re more than welcome to sleep in, Phryne,” Jack smiled at her, “but some of us have a schedule to keep and work to attend.”  
  
Phryne picked her head back up again and pouted, _adorably_ , Jack thought to himself. “But Jack, we only just went to sleep… Surely you’ll be of no use to anyone if you arrive at work having only slept for an hour.”  
  
Jack ran his fingers up and down Phryne’s spine slowly. “I am sorely tempted…” he admitted with a mischievous smirk, “but if I’m lucky it will be a quiet day of pushing papers followed by an early supper and an early night to bed.”  
  
Phryne shivered slightly under his touch. “Is that a promise?” She rested her chin on his chest and looked longingly up at him.  
  
Jack couldn’t stop the chuckle from escaping his lips. “You know as well as I do, Phryne Fisher, Lady Detective, that there’s never a guarantee of a quiet day at work for me, but as for the rest…” he paused, running his fingers through her hair, "would you care to join me for an early supper?” Not waiting for her answer, he leaned down to kiss her properly for the first time since they’d woken.  
  
***  
  
Phryne responded with enthusiasm, stretching herself up to be eye level with Jack. _God, she could get used to this_. She inwardly rolled her eyes at how often she’d thought those words since last night.  
  
Jack withdrew from their kisses slowly, pressing one more, then one more to her lips. “I really do have to get moving,” he insisted, nuzzling his nose against hers as he did.  
  
_He would drive her crazy yet_ , she thought. “I’d like to believe you, Inspector,” she teased, “but the evidence would suggest otherwise.” She leaned up to capture his lips again, feeling his smile widen against her lips.  
  
“Just because some evidence points in one direction, Miss FIsher,” Jack breathed, “doesn’t mean that there isn’t also evidence validating other paths of inquiry.” 

Phryne laid her head down over Jack’s heart and sighed. “Well if you’re going to use logic on me, Jack Robinson, then I suppose I’ll just have to concede… for the moment.”  
  
She felt rather than heard Jack’s laughter. “I would expect nothing less,” he chuckled, reaching down to smooth Phryne’s hair.  
  
Phryne stretched her toes out, desperately trying to commit to memory the feeling of waking up in Jack’s arms. She reached up to press one more kiss to his lips before she scooted over and sat up, swinging her legs over the edge.  
  
Jack ran his fingers through his hair before pulling back the blanket to stand. Phryne watched him as he stretched out his stiff muscles, noticing just how delicious he looked first thing in the morning.  
  
He turned towards her after a moment and offered his hand, which she took, pulling her into a standing position. He let go of her and she immediately felt his absence. “I wish you didn’t have to go,” she said, feeling rather more vulnerable than she wanted to admit to herself.  
  
Jack pressed his lips together in what she can come to think of as her favorite smile. “You know there’s nothing stopping you from coming with me to do your share of the paperwork for once,” he teased.  
  
Phryne felt her heart speed up at the sight of him looking at her with such unabashed adoration. “How do you do that, Jack?” she stroked his hand, teasing her fingertips gently across his exposed forearm.  
  
She heard Jack swallow thickly before he answered, “Do what?”  
  
She reached up and brushed her thumb across the corner of his mouth. “You have a way of smiling at me with only your eyes,” she laughed a little then. “Your mouth pressed into a straight line, and sometimes it’s even turned down at the edges, but your eyes are still smiling… it’s one of the many reasons I never tire of looking at you,” she ducked her head slightly at the admission, busying her hands on Jack’s rolled-up shirt cuff to avoid looking in his eyes. _She hadn’t meant to say that last part out loud_.  
  
Phryne felt Jack’s fingertips under her chin, gently urging her to look up at him. She did and was rewarded with a lopsided smile. His voice was husky when he spoke. “And I thought it was only me who never tired of looking at you.”  
  
He drove her absolutely wild, every word and look, deliciously enticing. Phryne felt a surge of love for Jack and reaching up, pulled him into another passionate kiss.  
  
***  
  
Jack wanted nothing more than to stay here, kissing Phryne all day, but the clock on the desk chimed the half-hour and he knew he had to go. He broke away reluctantly, leaning back to drink in the vision of Phryne Fisher in his arms. She looked like she wanted to protest but Jack didn’t give her the chance.  
  
“I really must get ready,” he said, tone insistent.  
  
Phryne looked at him with no small measure of disappointment apparent on her face, but nodded at him all the same. “Dinner at mine or yours?” she asked, stepping away.  
  
“Your choice,” Jack answered. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek then moved away, stooping to pick up his shoes as he went. He realized he’d have to hurry to get across town on time. _No time for breakfast then_ , he thought sadly as he passed through the kitchen.  
  
He completed his morning toilet in what felt like record time… a quick shave and wash, a comb to tame his wavy locks. He dressed in a rush, choosing his clothes without conscious thought. All the while he thought of Phryne, remembering her smiles, her kisses, wondering, _is she still here_? Satisfied that he hadn’t missed anything obvious, Jack pulled open the door to his bedroom and ran right into Phryne.  
  
“Oh,” she exclaimed as he grabbed her by the arms to keep from knocking her over.  
  
“Miss Fisher,” Jack rolled his eyes even as he smiled for her, “Phryne,” he corrected.  
  
“Sorry Jack,” he loved the way his name sounded on her lips. “I was just coming to tell you I was heading out.”  
  
“Perfect,” he replied, offering her his arm. “We’ll go together.”  
  
Phryne’s laughter was like bells. “Yes, you wouldn’t want to leave me alone here. No telling what I might get up to.” Her eyes shone brightly as she teased him. _Isn’t that the truth_ , he thought to himself, pressing his lips together in a smile just for her. _God, he loved this woman_.  
  
He guided her through to the front of the house, stopping to put on his coat. When he turned to reach for his hat he found Phryne looking at him in her irresistible way, hat in her hands. She reached up to place it on his head, tugging the front down at a jaunty angle. His heart sped up, like always, as she ran her hands down the lapels of his coat. He would never tire of her hands on him.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her, a quick, soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. “So what did you decide…” he asked, holding his arm out to her, “about dinner tonight?”  
  
Phryne made a show of thinking it over before a wide grin broke across her face. “I’ll let you know,” she teased.  
  
Jack smiled back at her and closed his eyes, nodding. _He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy_.  
  
***  
  
Phryne released Jack’s arm while he locked his door and took the opportunity to look around his small front garden. She’d expected it to be quite orderly, and although it was obviously very well tended, she was surprised to see that Jack’s style was a little wild.  
  
He met her halfway to the gate, looking first one direction, then the other down his street. Seeing her Hispano-Suiza, he cringed slightly. “Did you have to park in front of that house?” he asked playfully as he guided Phryne, arm-in-arm, down the street towards her car.  
  
“Would you rather I were parked in front of your house, Jack?” she teased, and was surprised when he seemed to have to think over his answer.  
  
“Let’s put it this way, Miss Fisher,” Jack finally answered, as they neared her motorcar. “Mrs. Watson knows everyone and everything that happens on this street… and with her interrogation skills, she could put us both out of a job…” he trailed off.  
  
Phryne gave the small house a quick once over as they approached. “Well then I apologize in advance Jack, darling,” she said, flashing a bright smile and waving at Mrs. Watson’s curtains, which had just slid back into place. _In for a penny_ , she thought to herself.  
  
They had reached the Hispano and Jack opened the door for Phryne to climb in. “For what, Miss Fisher?” Jack asked.  
  
Phryne felt only a tiny amount of guilt as she placed her hands on Jack’s lapels and leaned in for a short, but passionate kiss. She smiled up at his stunned expression as she pulled away. “I’ll let you know about dinner,” she said, pecking him on the lips one more time for good measure before she climbed in behind the wheel and started the engine.  
  
As she drove away she looked over her shoulder and saw Mrs. Watson’s curtains twitching again. _Sorry Jack_ , she thought, smiling to herself… _but not that sorry._  
  
***  
  
Jack was trying hard to arrange his features into something resembling their usual stern expression. _Phryne_. He smiled to himself and began walking back to his own house.  
  
His drive to work passed in a blur; he was halfway to the station before he noticed just how hungry he was. _Heck of a day to miss breakfast_ , he thought… as if the day wasn’t going to feel long enough already with how little he slept and how much he was looking forward to seeing Phryne again. _Yes, this was going to be a very long day._  
  
Jack arrived at City South on time, more or less. He unlocked his office and put on the kettle, grateful that there was at least toast and jam to tide him over till lunchtime. He sat in his office drinking his first cup of the day and listening to the sounds of the station come alive around him. Just after 8:00, Collins knocked on his office door.  
  
“Yes?” Jack answered, and Collins came through.  
  
“Morning, Sir.”  
  
“Good morning Collins,” Jack answered. “Have you finished your report detailing yesterday’s events at the race?” He couldn’t believe how tired he felt, but knew if he could get the ball rolling first thing, the momentum would carry him through the rest of the day.  
  
“Almost, Sir.” Hugh replied. “I’ll bring it in as soon as I’ve finished typing it.” Hugh hesitated in the doorway and Jack had a feeling he knew what was coming.  
  
“What is it, Collins?”  
  
“Sir, I just wanted to ask,” he hesitated again and Jack had to hold back from snapping at Collins to mind his own business… _I must be more exhausted that I realized_ , he thought, focusing again on Hugh. “Is everything alright with Miss Fisher? It’s just, I stopped by to see Miss Williams, this morning, and she said Miss Fisher never came home last night.”  
  
Jack sighed inwardly. He and Phryne would have to discuss how they wanted to handle this, and soon.  
  
“Collins, Miss Fisher is an intelligent woman, who has proved many times over that she is capable of taking care of herself…” he cringed inwardly at his own words, “…more or less,” he added as an after thought, “and I have no doubt that she had a perfectly good reason for staying out last night…” he gave Collins a poignant look, “which is none of our concern.”  
  
Collins look sufficiently chastised. “Yes, Sir. Of course.”  
  
Jack stopped him as he turned to leave. “Collins,” he said, voice softening. “I had a long night…  
I would appreciate if you could refrain from disturbing me unless absolutely necessary.”  
  
“Yes, Sir.” Collins nodded at him, closing the office door as he left.  
  
Jack sighed out loud and allowed his head to fall back. _Come on Robinson_ , he thought, _before you fall asleep in your chair_.  
  
He managed an hour of casework, filling in forms and tidying up loose ends, before he felt his eyes drooping dangerously. Maybe a quick walk around the station would help wake him… and he desperately needed another cup of strong tea.  
  
He was just wondering how he would ever muster enough energy to get out of his chair when he heard the front door open and the very voice he’d been thinking of floated through it.  
  
***  
  
“Good morning, Hugh,” Phryne sang as she waltzed through the door, scarf billowing behind her. She set the large basket she was holding on the counter and removed its covering. “Dott sent these along for you,” she said, pulling out a small cloth bundle of scones.  
  
“Good Morning, Miss Fisher. Thank you,” Hugh beamed, taking the bundle from her.  
  
“I’ll just take this in to the Inspector,” she said, pushing her way past the partition and making for Jack’s office, basket in hand.  
  
“Wait, Miss,” Hugh trotted over and put up a hand to stop her. “The Inspector has asked not to be disturbed this morning,” he said quietly, giving a quick glance over his shoulder.  
  
Phryne flashed him a grin. “Oh what rot,” she said. “You know that doesn’t apply to me.”  
  
Hugh persisted, refusing to move aside.  
  
Phryne hated to pull rank over Hugh, but… _actually, no, she didn’t mind_. “Inspector!” she sang out, watching with amusement as Hugh winced.  
  
“Collins… let her through,” Phryne could practically hear Jack’s eyes rolling as he spoke.  
  
Hugh opened the door to the Jack’s office and Phryne sailed in. “Thank you, Hugh,” she said plopping the basket down on Jack’s desk. She watched Hugh give Jack a silent apology as he closed the door on his way out, before she turned around to face Jack, her smiled slipping a little as she took in how exhausted he looked… But, he also looked happy to see her.  
  
With a flourish Phryne pulled the cloth off the top of the basket. “I had this wild suspicion that you may have skipped breakfast this morning, Jack,” she teased, pulling out a plate of eggs that smelled delicious. “Hungry?” she asked, though she knew what the answer would be.  
  
“How ever did you know?” Jack smirked up at her. Phryne loved it when he looked at her like that. She started to hand him the plate but changed her mind, remembering fondly the time early in their partnership when she’d fed him in this very spot.  
  
“Try this,” she said spearing Jack a forkful. “It’s Mr. Butler’s Spanish Tortilla…” she brought the fork up to Jack’s mouth and he took a bite, smiling as he chewed. “It’s his brunch specialty.” She loved being this close to Jack, there was something so intimate about sitting here on the corner of his desk.  
  
She took a bite for herself, but when he looked up at her, obviously hungry for more, she relented and handed the plate over.  
  
***  
  
“Coffee, Jack?” she asked, bringing a thermos and cup out of the hamper. She was sitting in what Jack though of fondly as _her place_ on the corner of his desk, contemplating the rest of the contents of the basket.  
  
“Actually, I’d kill for a cup,” he replied, picking up his tea cup and placing it into her outstretched hand. She opened the thermos and poured for him.  
  
“I wasn’t sure you drank coffee, Jack,” she responded with a smile. “Milk or sugar?”  
  
Jack felt terribly pleased to realize Phryne didn’t know everything about him yet. “Just black,” he answered, accepting the cup she proffered. “And I seem to recall telling you on at least one occasion that it’d be a tactical error to think you have me figured out,” he smiled, bringing the cup to his lips.  
  
He watched as Phryne poured herself a coffee, also black, he noticed, and when she looked up at him he raised his cup to hers. “Cheers, Miss Fisher.” The way she grinned at him gave him a boost of energy that no coffee could rival… he couldn’t believe that this time yesterday he was contemplating breaking up their partnership.  
  
“Miss Fisher,” he stopped, then started again. “Phryne.” She gave him a sweet smile and reached out to caress his cheek. Her touch was both relaxing and stimulating. He leaned into her palm and closed his eyes, relishing her touch.  
  
“Jack,” she asked, a feigned innocence in her tone, “Could I come over for supper tonight?”  
  
Jack opened his eyes and met her gaze. “I would like that very much,” he said, reaching up to take her hand with his own, “but I’m not sure how good of a host I’ll make. I’m feeling the lack of sleep much more keenly than I anticipated.”  
  
He gave her a tired smile and squeezed her hand.  
  
Phryne smiled back at him. “Not to worry, Jack,” she said, eyes sparkling. “I’ll take care of everything.”  
  
Jack’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of Phryne playing hostess in his home. He closed his eyes and nodded. “Nothing too elaborate, though,” he insisted.  
  
Phryne stepped down from his desk and leaned in to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “Come on, Jack,” she said, tossing her hair out of her eyes. “Where’s the fun in that?”  
  
When she reached the door she turned around and gave him a wink. “You might want to…” she mimed wiping his cheek where she’d left a lipstick print, before opening the door and waltzing out.  
  
Jack grabbed the napkin on his desk and wiped at his cheek, blushing a little when he brought it away with a smudge of red. He closed his eyes and shook his head, wondering dimly what his day would have been like if Phryne hadn’t come after him last night. _Miserable_ , he thought, smiling to himself. Then he poured himself another cup of Mr. Butler’s delicious coffee and poked around inside the picnic basket to see what else waited for him.  
  
***  
  
Phryne blew through the front door of Wardlow like a storm. She was in excellent humor and had a wonderful plan for surprising Jack this evening and couldn’t wait to get started.  
  
“Dott! Anyone home?!” she exclaimed, closing the door behind her.  
  
“Here I am, Miss,” Dott called back, wiping her hands on her apron as she came through the dining room. “Did you see the Inspector,” she asked, then shyly added, “and Hugh?”  
  
“Yes, they were most grateful for the food, as always.” Dott smiled widely at Phryne’s words. “Dott, I just need to have a quick word with Mr. B. Would you please run me a bath?”  
  
“Of course, Miss,” Dott answered, turning towards the stairs while Phryne headed into the kitchen in search of the unflappable Mr. Butler.  
  
Mr. Butler looked up from polishing the silver as she walked through the door. “Ah, good afternoon, Miss.”  
  
“Excellent coffee this morning, Mr. B.” she said, picking a scone up off the table. She spread a thick layer of jam and took a bite, swallowing before she continued. “I was hoping it wouldn’t be too much trouble to take dinner on the road to Inspector Robinson’s this evening.”  
  
She watched Mr. Butler’s expression carefully, looking for any sign of surprise and was pleased when he simply smiled at her and answered, “Not at all, Miss. If you’d care to leave the details to me,” he picked up the next fork and continued his polishing, “I have a few ideas that I think will suit.”  
  
Phryne beamed at Mr. Butler. “What would I do with you, Mr. B?”  
  
“I could have the hamper ready by three o’clock,” Mr. Butler said, setting aside the last of the forks and starting on the first spoon in the set.  
  
_The man was a mind-reader_. “Three would be perfect,” she answered, already turning towards the door. _So far, everything was going to plan…_  
  
Upstairs she found Dott waiting for her.  
  
“Dott, I’m sorry if I worried you last night…” she busied herself moving towards her dressing table. “Could you fetch me my overnight bag, please?” she asked, setting aside a container of cream and her hairbrush.  
  
Dott made her way into her closet and Phryne took the opportunity to set out the small black compact containing her cervical cap… _just in case_ , she thought.  
  
“It’s no problem, Miss,” she answered, coming back into the room. “I’m just glad that Hugh was able to get in touch with the Inspector. I felt much better when Mr. Butler said he’d heard from you.” Phryne hoped she wouldn’t have to keep Dott in the dark for too long, but before she spilled the beans she and Jack would have to discuss things in more detail.  
  
“I’m going out for dinner this evening and I may not be back tonight,” Phryne spoke as she packed a few overnight necessities in her small bag. “I don’t want you to worry… and in fact,” she straightened up and clasped Dott by the shoulder, “you should see if Hugh is free this evening.”  
  
Dott’s cheeks tinged pink at Phryne’s words, her face glowing with happiness at the suggestion. “I’m sure that you’ve both earned a night out,” Phryne said, matter-of-factly. “Now, I’m going to have a long bath…” she trailed off and Dott took the hint, turning towards the door.  
  
“I’m glad you’re alright, Miss,” Dott gave Phryne a sweet smile before closing the door behind her.  
  
Phryne undressed quickly, stepping into the bath while it was still rather too hot. She had a lot to consider and planned to soak a long time while thinking things through.  
  
***  
  
Jack watched the hours tick by slowly. He felt deliciously full from the brunch Phryne had brought, but that only made him feel more sleepy. He was normally one to put in long hours at the office, but his fatigue won over in the end. By four o’clock he could barely keep his eyes open, so he tidied up his desk and filed the day’s paperwork away.  
  
He opened his office door and called out to Collins, who appeared in the doorway a moment later. “Sir?” he asked.  
  
Jack took his coat off the rack. “Collins, I’m heading out for the rest of the afternoon.” He ignored the look of relief that momentarily flashed across Hugh’s face. “Tomorrow is my day off.” He put on his hat and turned to face Hugh, giving him his full attention. “You can call me if there’s an emergency… otherwise I’ll see you first thing Monday morning.”  
  
Hugh nodded, _a bit too eagerly_ , Jack thought to himself. “What time are you off tonight, Constable?”  
  
“Six o’clock, Sir,” Hugh responded. “Dottie and I are going to the pictures,” Hugh grinned and Jack wondered inwardly if Phryne had a hand in their night out. _Phryne_. Jack’s pulse sped up a little when he thought of his own plans to see her this evening. He hoped Collins didn’t notice the flush he felt creeping up his neck.  
  
“I hope you enjoy it.” Jack was genuinely pleased that Collins and Miss Williams were making it work. They’d had their share of false starts, but with Phryne’s guidance and the occasional interjection on his own part, he saw a future developing for the two of them.  
  
Jack gave him a nod, signaling the end of the conversation and they both moved towards reception. He was barely out the door when he heard Collins start a conversation on the phone with Miss Williams.  
  
He smiled and took a deep breath in, waking up a little as the breeze tugged at his coat. He wondered vaguely if he would have time for a bath before Phryne arrived for supper. He racked his brain as he walked to his motorcar, trying to remember if she’d told him what time she would come over. _No_ , he sighed, _he was pretty sure she’d left that detail out intentionally_.  
  
***  
  
At three o’clock Phryne packed her small overnight bag and a rather large hamper into the back of her motorcar. She made the trip across town in record time and before she knew it was pulling onto Jack’s quiet little street. She briefly considered parking somewhere else so Jack wouldn’t know she was there, but the prospect of lugging their dinner any further than necessary wasn’t one she relished.  
  
She took her small bag to the door first, glancing around before squatting down to pick the lock. She got it on her second attempt, noticing for the first time all day how tired she felt, and let herself into the foyer, placing her bag inside while she went for back for the food.  
  
Once back inside, she made her way through to the kitchen and set about unpacking the food, placing a few items in the icebox, leaving others on the countertop. She found two sets of dishes for them and set the dining room table, even managing to drum up a pair of candles from the cupboard. She’d just finished setting the table and peeked at the clock on the buffet: quarter past four.  
  
She knew from experience that Jack never left the station before six… _she might as well use the opportunity to have another look around._  
  
Phryne made her way back into the parlor. Her eyes were again drawn to the stacks of books around the room and she found her curiosity piqued when she saw the same book Jack had been reading the night before on the floor next to the couch.  
  
She made herself comfortable before reaching down to pick up the book, _Shakespeare’s Sonnets_. She felt an overwhelming warmth blossom in her chest. She read the first page that fell open, Sonnet 34:  
  
_Why didst thou promise such a beauteous day,_  
_And make me travel forth without my cloak,_  
  
Phryne smiled and leaned back on the couch, wondering which was his favorite. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, remembering how it had felt to wake up with him a few hours earlier in this exact spot. She thought then about how much she wouldn’t mind waking up next to him tomorrow, and the day after that. Her heart pounded irregularly in her chest when she thought about waking up with Jack Robinson some distant morning in the future, ten or twenty years to come.  
  
_Did she want that?_ Her eyes popped open in alarm and she felt herself take in a deep, ragged breath. She’d never wanted that with any man, ever before. She couldn’t say for certain that she wanted it now, with Jack, but the fact that she was even considering it scared her.  
  
_Would I do that?_ She wondered, closing her eyes again. _Could I?_  
  
She took a deliberately slow breath in and held it for a count of four before slowly exhaling out. She took another… and then another… her mind becoming a little quieter with each exhale. The last thing she thought before she fell asleep was how wonderful Jack’s home smelled.  
  
***  
  
Jack’s mouth fell open when he turned onto his street. He braked, stopping his vehicle in the middle of the road while the shock washed over him. _Of course she did_ , he closed his eyes and allowed himself a small smile. After a moment he pressed on the gas again, shaking his head as he passed Phryne’s motorcar in front of his house before turning into the driveway.  
  
He rolled his eyes when he realized that he was surprised that he was surprised. At least some small part of him should have anticipated she might be here waiting for him. He turned off the motor and checked his watch: _four thirty-nine_. _How long had she been here?_ He groaned to himself when the next though occurred to him. _How did she get inside his house?_  
  
_Of course he suspected he knew the answer to that…_  
  
Jack did a quick check of his surroundings. He didn’t see anyone about… but then he never did see Mrs. Watson, but she always seemed to see him.  
  
Jack chastised himself. He was a grown man, _divorced_ , he still felt a small pang in his stomach at the word, but if he wanted to have company of the opposite sex in his home, that was his business and no one else’s. He forced himself to walk at a normal pace up the path, checking the knob, _locked_ , before bringing out his key.  
  
Jack wondered if he could sneak in on her unawares. She obviously wanted to be here when he got home, but there was no way she’d be expecting him this early… _or did she somehow know he’d left work early?_ He thought back to Collins on the phone with Miss Williams. He did some quick calculating in his head and decided that there was no way she could have beaten him here from St. Kilda at this time of day.  
  
Jack turned the key in the lock as quietly as possible and opened the door, stepping through quickly and cringing at the sound the door made as it latched. He stopped in the foyer to listen but couldn’t hear anything to indicate where Phryne was or what she was doing.  
  
He toed off his shoes and hung his hat on the hook, taking note of a small paisley carpetbag set against the wall under his coatrack. Taking a chance at being seen, he peeked into the parlor. At first he didn’t notice anything out of place, but just as he’d begun to think she must be elsewhere in the house he saw her. His pulse raced when he recognized the crown of Phryne’s dark hair just visible on the armrest of the couch, resting just where they’d spent the night together, only a few hours before.  
  
Jack moved towards her as quietly as he could, mouth falling open in amazement when he saw that she’d fallen asleep with Shakespeare’s _Sonnets_ open on her stomach. He watched her for a moment, wondering if he’d ever seen anything so moving in his life.  
  
Part of him felt as though he could stand watching over her for the rest of eternity, but he realized that actually what he wanted more than anything was to lie next to her. He tiptoed back, out of the room and took his coat off, hanging it next to his hat.  
  
He walked into the dining room and stopped when he saw the table set for two. He was startled by how emotional he felt, knowing that Phryne had been in his home, preparing things for his arrival. It had been a long time since he’d come home to someone who loved him, and the fact that it was Phryne waiting for him took his breath away.  
  
He moved through the kitchen towards his bedroom, taking note as he did of the food on the counter: scones, a tin of cake, a large loaf of freshly baked bread, as well as a fresh pot of jam and plate of butter. His curiosity got the better of him and he opened the ice box to investigate the contents of their supper. He smiled at the feast Mr. Butler had sent for the two of them but decided that he was content to wait for supper as long as Phryne was.  
  
Jack made his way into his bedroom and changed out of his suit and into a pair of slacks and a sweater. He turned down the blankets on his bed and brought out a pair of pajamas. Then he splashed some water onto his face in the bathroom and slipped quietly back through the house towards Phryne.  
  
***  
  
Phryne woke to the smell of Jack Robinson and the feeling of fingers running through her hair. She opened her eyes and smiled broadly at the face of the beautiful man kneeling next to her. “Jack,” she breathed, “Did I surprise you?” she asked, blinking up at him slowly.  
  
“Yes,” he admitted, giving her one of those smiles she loved, “though I should have expected you.”  
  
Phryne yawned, looking around the room. There was a lamp on next to the piano but it wasn’t yet dark outside. “What time is it?” she asked, slightly confused.  
  
“Only about five o’clock,” Jack said, reaching down to take one of her hands in his own.  
  
Her heart stuttered a little bit at his words. “So early,” she said, smiling up at him in amazement. “Did you come home early just for me?” she asked, remembering then how frightened and excited she’d been a short while ago when she realized she was considering a future for herself with Jack.  
  
“More or less,” Jack smirked at her playfully.  
  
Phryne reached up and put her hands on either side of Jack’s face, pulling him down for a kiss. It started out gentle enough but when Jack’s lips parted Phryne felt her heart surge with love and she deepened the kiss, threading her fingers into Jack’s hair.  
  
He pulled away, reluctantly, with a wetness at the corners of his eyes. “Phryne,” his voice was rough and she worried briefly that he was upset with her. “Thank you… for being here. It means the world to me that you’re here…” his voice caught a little in his throat and Phryne held her breath, waiting for him to finish, “…It’s been a long time since I’ve felt so… loved.”  
  
Phryne felt tears forming in her own eyes as she listened to Jack’s words, his eyes never leaving her own. Her heart felt like it was overflowing, but it was her tears that came out instead.  
  
Jack brought his thumb up to brush the fallen drops from her cheeks. She wondered briefly what madness had come to live inside her and how long it would reside there. “I do, you know,” she spoke quietly, reaching up to take Jack’s hand in her own. Jack’s brow knitted slightly in confusion.  
  
She kissed him softly on his palm before bringing his hand to rest on her furiously beating heart. “… love you,” she said, quickly before she lost her nerve.  
  
He closed his eyes and nodded ever so slightly. “I know,” his voice had the tiniest of tremors.  
  
“And…” Phryne took a deep breath, steeling herself for the words she was both afraid and desperate to say out loud, “… I think it could be enough… you… us… together…” She felt sure that there must be a better way to explain how she was feeling, but at the moment she was struggling to find one.  
  
Jack’s face had a look of utter shock and amazement. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.  
  
Phryne pressed on, feeling as if she might burst if she didn’t finish. “I can’t promise you forever, Jack, but I can promise you that today, and tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after, I want you... only you,” she finished. She wasn’t entirely sure that she’d said everything she wanted to say, but Jack didn’t wait for her to continue.  
  
He kissed her then with a wild passion that she’d only caught hints of before. Everything she felt, the love and hope threatening to burst forth, she put into kissing him back. She’d never been good at denying herself the things she wanted… and right now, there was nothing and no one she could imagine wanting more than Jack.  
  
***  
  
Jack’s mind was whirling. He kept hearing Phryne’s words, over and over again inside his head, _tomorrow… the next day… the day after… only you._  
  
He felt sure he should say something in response, but he couldn’t override the desperate need to keep kissing her. He felt like he was drowning and the only thing keeping him afloat was Phryne… her lips on his… her hands clutching his hair… the small noises coming from her as their mouths met, over and over.  
  
The broke apart eventually, gasping.  
  
Jack was sitting on the couch next to Phryne’s reclining figure. He realized dimly that this was not how he expected this day to go. He had a feeling nothing in his life would ever be as expected again.  
  
“Phryne,” he breathed her name out like a prayer. “I love you more than anything else in this world,” he reached out his hand and stroked her soft cheek. “I am yours, for as long as you’ll have me.”  
  
The look he saw in Phryne’s eyes in that moment was like a bolt of lightning to his heart. He didn’t know how long they had together, but he knew then that he would spend every day with her as if it was his last day on this earth.


End file.
